1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to screen sharing and in particular to a method and system for sharing displayed content. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for identifying progress in displaying a change in content on target displays after the change in content occurs on a source display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen sharing is often used to share content displayed on one computer system with one or more additional computer systems. For example, if an instructor wants to present content to a group of remotely located students, the instructor may use a screen sharing application that allows content on the instructor's computer screen to be sent to computer screens of the remotely located students.
Since a certain amount of time is required for content to be transmitted from a source computer system to a target computer system, any changes to content displayed on the source computer system are delayed by an amount of time. Moreover, one target system with a slow bandwidth connection and slow processor speed can take longer to display changes in content than another target system with fast bandwidth and processor speed. Consequently, a presenter at a source computer system may have to obtain verbal feedback or textual feedback from users of each target computer system in order to determine when changes on the source computer system have been reflected on each target computer system.